Green Days
by MadTweety
Summary: Daria is home visiting her parents in Lawndale. She runs into a couple of old friends and switches some roles. Please read Its awesome. Chapter has some strong language.
1. Catching Up

"_Unrequited love is so boring. Weeping under a blue-black sky is for suckers or maniacs." _  
_― __Alice Hoffman, Practical Magic_

**Chapter 1 A**

Friday Morning

**The Airport**

_Listening Aide: Basket Case -Green Day _

_**dtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdt dtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtddtdtdtdtd tdtdtdtdtddtdtdtttddtdtdtdtd tdtdtdttdtdt**_

He was sure it was her, he could tell there was something different about her but it was definitely her. "Trent it's me, Daria" she said running to car tapping the window not noticing he had already stopped for her. He just nodded his head he would have opened the door for her but she already had done that for herself before he even had a chance. She had practically ran in the car like someone was after her holding the only luggage she had, a green duffle bag, hurrying to shut the door.

"Are you okay" He said observing her briskness in the last few seconds.

"Yeah, I just saw Kevin; you remember the jock that had the squeaky bimbo girlfriend." Trent nodded recalling the shriek that cheerleader called a voice.

"Well yeah he works in the burger king in the airport and he was trying to have a conversation with me so I ran" Trent smirked. "

Is that what you normally do to people you graduated from high-school with" he said pulling out of the parking lot. "She nodded and laughed.

"I just noticed what was different about you it's your hair, isn't it" he said. This made her start fooling with the radio dial her hair was a sore subject of the reason she changed it.

"Yeah" she said not looking up. "What made you change it" he said in a non-caring tone you could tell it was just for conversation, she relented and said.

"You remember Grandma Barksdale" he nodded remembering the old woman who kept spraying him with Lysol. She was still fiddling with the radio dial so she didn't even see the gesture.

"Well do you remember the grandmother who offered me a hundred dollars to change my hair... she upped her price to a thousand and what can I say I was hungry and my fridge was empty. I went to a salon named Blojobs and told the nearest stylist to do whatever she wanted to do with it. I believe her name was Vi-Vi...well she cut it off and dyed it black so I kept up the look myself its easier this way" Trent laughed

" So family made you change" She gave him an evil look.

"Only Physically!" "SoLane, what happened to the holes and the porcupine" she said leaning back into the seat, settling on a station that played rock.

" Governor Li had filled all of them when she was just a mayor and I don't remember seeing any porcupines around here" Daria laughed

"I'm talking about your clothes" he smiled.

" Oh, I have to go to work after I drop you off" Daria became surprised at this.

"You...Trent...work" he was laughing.

" Yeah, for about a year now, actually. About a year ago, I woke up thirsty for beer and when I looked in the fridge surprise there wasn't any, so I took my guitar and drove to Dega Street, that's when I remembered I didn't remember any lyrics so I told the person passing me to give me something to sing about, she said 'how about this hairclip' I started playing my guitar making a tune for hairclips, then somebody else told me chips, another one said tissues, and after those three I don't remember it, I just kept making 40 second songs about them and these people were paying me. After two hours I made $80 and was ready to pack up and get some beer when this guy who looked like Guy Fieri in a suit asked if I got my beer money, at first I was mad like who the hell are you in my business but the he made it clear by putting his hands up he wasn't for conflict. He said he was in my place, a starving artist who doesn't want to sell out and get a real job but have no problem asking their younger sibling for money. It was amazing that was exactly who I was. Well the man had a solution for me to become a jingle writer and its not your average 9to5 but hey when a client comes you have to do what you got to do to get the money and hey I actually like doing it." Daria looked surprised but was happy for her friend nonetheless.

"What did Monique say of this" Daria said listening to the song on the radio(A/N :Your Listening Aide)

"Well at first she was fine with it and then she was like I was changing when I bought her a diamond nose ring" Daria nodded.

"So have you got a new girl" he shook his head frantically.

"Believe me I tried, I had this one chick who looked like a Marilyn Monroe and Angelina Jolie Hybrid long blond hair and beautiful pouty lips then she was so innocent she made me love her." Daria looked unfazed but inside jealousy had peeked his little head out.

"What happened to her" she looked outside the window.

"She dumped me I wasn't bad enough for her" Daria laughed with relief.

"I guessed you wouldn't know about an empty cold bed, seeing as you have Gabriel to warm you up" Trent said causing Daria to look confused "

Your Husband" he said answering the look."Michael" she said with disgust.

"Michael... Marcus...Gabriel, hell I knew it was it an angel's name. But yeah...him" Trent said matter of factly, no one ever knew but hey who could read his emotions but he was jealous.

"Well for your information Lane, My husband is now living with his gay lover and pregnant girlfriend. So yes I know about a cold mattress" She said annoyed.

Michael's name alone drove her crazy in her mind she referred to him as _Fucker_. Fucker actually drove her crazy during the short time they lived with each other. First they tried sharing a bed but Fucker always slept so wild that in the morning he would be on top her and not in the good way. Then they tried separate beds but thats when she realized Fucker snored and spit, he sounded like 3pm traffic. So thats when they tried separate rooms. After a couple of nights of good sleep she realized he was a pig. She wasn't the neatest person in the world but hey she at least wanted a walkway he had sculptures and books everywhere to the point she felt like she was training for the Olympics jump over this, climb through that, crawl under that. He had to go, so they got separate apartments and for a brief minute they were happy then she found him in bed with her assistant Eric that's when he told her about Briana who just so happen to be his roommate. Well she never was over there since then.

"Whoa an estranged wife, boyfriend, and pregnant girlfriend sounds like an inception connection." that sounded like a song to him in his head

_"Inception connection Incest of congress" _tapping on his steering wheel and bobbing his head unconsciously he sang.

"Trent you're singing" Daria said breaking his trance.

"Really, I didn't noticed" he seriously.

"Some things never change" she said smiling.

"Well good thing you don't have any kids together" He said going back to the subject at hand.

"Yeah I guess, but truth is I wanted them. He wanted to wait, he claimed he didn't want to share me. Little did I know I was sharing him with all of Boston." She was kind of sad about that.

"You really wanted kids." Trent said sympathetically he knew that feeling, he couldn't believe it when Monique had a miscarriage a couple of years ago.

" Yeah I wanted to raise my own little psychopaths" at this Trent pulled up outside her door , they saw Jake enter the back of the house with two little kids. They looked on in Sadness.

As Daria left the car slowly she looked over at Trent "Hey Trent..."

"Yeah"

"Seeing as we both are not seeing any one and we can probably get together and talk about the latest episodes of sick sad world over pizza tonight" she said looking down at her feet.

"I'd like that". Daria then left to go in the sad suburban house she dwelled in as an angst filled teenager.


	2. Welcome home Morgandoffer

"If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton, you may as well make it dance."

_- __George Bernard Shaw_

**Chapter 1B**

Friday Noon

**Morgandoffer's Home**

_Listening Aide: She-Green Day_

**Dtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdt dtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtddtdttdt dttdtddtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdt dtdtdtdtdtdtdt**

Behind the Morgandoffer's home stood Quinn Morgandoffer-Fletcher on the phone with the bakery providing her mom's retirement cake.

"Hold on just a minute, Mah-om do you want chocolate cake or white" peeping her head into the kitchen talking to her mother.

"I told you I wanted yellow" she said dismissively waving her hand. Just saying goodbye from a two hour phone call, herself, she started looking for some thing or someone.

"Where is my grand-daughter?" Helen screamed, seeing s Quinn had already retreated back to the patio.

"With her Pop-Pop…I think that's what he wants her to call him, but yeah she is with dad" said Quinn popping her head into the kitchen for just a second.

"Well, where is your sister?" Helen just thought about how Daria never called for a ride. Quinn tired of having to answer her mother's pointless questions popped her head back into the kitchen

"Why do you keep asking me questions?" darting her eyes at her mother.

"Well you are my party planner." Helen said in an exasperated tone.

"And…" Quinn said pointing to the phone.

"I have no idea" Helen rolled her eyes just in time to see her husband and grand children entering the side door.

" Here comes Princess Julie" said Jake as a two year old girl with red hair and brown eyes came through in princess costume made her way through stopping to pose

"You may all bow now" she said and did an adorable smile. After princess Julie made her appearance her 2 years older brother walked in. Unlike his aunt he was tall for his age and excluding that and the fact he was a boy they were exactly the same person.

In fact they looked so much alike that the mere sight of his appearance can inspire the question Jake was ready to ask

"Where is Daria?"

"You people are so annoying; you have cellphones why don't you call her yourself" Quinn walked through the kitchen yelling then going up the stairs.

At that Jake got his cellphone with the determination to locate his eldest daughter.

"I'll call her" he said looking at the worried expression on his wife's face. Daria let her phone ring three times before she answered it.

"Daria where are you? Your mother is worried sick about you. Did you even get on a plane this morning like you said you were going to do yesterday? I can't believe you. Don't tell me but, you listen to me-" Daria hung up, but Jake insisted on calling back even though the doorbell was ringing constantly which made him even angrier because nothing irritated him more than an impatient person.

Daria answered on the first ring this time not even giving him the chance to talk.

"I'm outside Dad I've been the one ringing the bell for the last two minutes" she said still ringing the bell.

"Oh sorry Kiddo," Jake finally answered the door with Drew by his side.

"Hey kiddo sorry for the misunderstanding still got lots of work left at therapy, of course I wouldn't need therapy if somebody would have hugged me instead saying hugging is for sissies and shipping me off to military school" Jake hugged his daughter, turned away started counting going towards kitchen. "He actually has gotten better" Daria said then looking at her nephew.

"Hey Drew, how's it going" she said sitting down on the sofa.

"Hi aunt Daria, how can I be an only child again" Daria smirked.

"Wow, you really are my nephew" he sat down next to her shaking his head wildly. "No, because I have the suspicion I'm adopted" folding his arms

"I think I am too kid" she tussled his hair.

"There you are Daria" Helen came in playing with her pearls.

"Here I am Mom" Daria replied. I was just looking for you. I needed you to-" Sensing that his favorite aunt was in trouble Drew felt the need to interrupt

"Grandma, can I run away now" he tugged her skirt, but she only dismissed the ridiculous statement his grandmother only focused on one thing

"I told you darling, don't call me Grandma its Mimzy" Helen said bending eyelevel to Drew. Daria thought it was incredibly funny how vain her mother could be. "

You'll remember because it rhymes with Whimsy or Winey."

"Daria!" Helen yelled.

**Na-Na-Na-Na-Na, Na-Na-Na-Na-Na**

**End of chapter 1, review if you like it.**


	3. Married People Date

"Sisters never quite forgive each other for what happened when they were five." - Pam Brown

**Chapter 2**

Morgandoffer's Home/ Chuck E. Cheese

**Friday Evening **

_**Listening Aide: Welcome to paradise-Green Day**_

_**Dtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdttd tdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtd tdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtd tdtdtddtdtdt**_

In Daria's mutilated bedroom (Helen had gotten rid of her beloved padded walls" Drew was telling her about his travels with his fashion designer Dad and top model mom in a very excited way. (He may have looked like her and acted like her most of the time but hey he was still a kid.)

"Do you remember Jane Lane" Daria said with a plan brewing in her head. The little brown head boy thought about the name game he used to memorize other people names

"Lane Jane is secretly insane?" He questioned.

"Well Jane has on older brother named Trent and we are planning to get pizza later do you want to come" she said thinking of how her nephew will probably be a second thought to Princess Julie, because history only repeats itself.

"Trent Lane is a bent crane" he nodded then continuing "Is the bent crane the stepper Pepper's father." Referring to the playmate he had when he visited the Lane's with Daria last Christmas.

"No that's bummer Sumer but I do believe she can come if I call her uncle." Daria said remembering Amanda had custody over the little girl.

"I'm going to ask mom" "Mommy" yelled Drew as he went looking around the house going into his mom's old bedroom

. "Sorry kid, she isn't here" said his father Drew Fletcher Sr. sitting on the bed drawing; if you looked at him you wouldn't even guess he was a fashion designer. At 6feet 2 inches and 170 pound with brown hair and green eyes looked like your average man he didn't wear anything flamboyant at all he just wore jeans and a sweater.

"Where did she go?" Drew Jr. said looking disappointed climbing on the bed next to his dad. "She went last minute shopping with your Mimzy.

Why… do you need anything" Drew Sr. said not looking away from his sketch pad.

"Yeah can I go with Aunt Daria to eat pizza?" Drew Jr. said with anticipation.

"Why of course sport." Drew Sr. said still not looking from his sketch pad but unsure.

"Hey sport what do you think of this." Drew Sr. said to his Jr. reaching him the pad.

"Instead of an Orange back ground you should probably use green." Jr. said handing the pad back to his dad.

"You're right…so right…daddy's boy" Sr. said messing up his son's hair, kissing him, and tickling him.

"Daddy stop… stop… you're killing me" Jr. said laughing.

"I'll stop say uncle pineapple and if you give me a hug." Sr. said still tickling the boy.

"Uncle Pineapple…daddy…uncle pineapple" Jr. said laughing getting up to give his dad a hug. Sr. swung his boy in his arms for a minute.

"Okay now go get washed up fore I changed my mind about you eating pizza with aunt Daria."

A few hours and a phone call to Trent about Pepper later. Daria was finished with her family affair outfit she created. A nervous feeling about it all day she had no idea what she was doing she had never panicked for a date before not with Tom and definitely not with Michael. When she looked in the wardrobe she saw she was definitely not prepared for a date with Trent. She decided to borrow a couple of things from her family. A button down shirt from her dad, a black blazer from her mom, and diamond stud earrings in the shape of roses from Quinn. She used her own leggings to wear and she brushed her short black hair all the way back. Still extremely nervous she turned to the only other adult in the house who just so happened to be a fashion designer.

"Drew how does this look." She said going in Quinn's bedroom (Believe it or not she liked her bother-n-law. She was the one who introduced him to Quinn)

"Actually looks nice… I told Quinn you weren't totally helpless in the fashion department."

He said looking from the bed. "So…is this by chance a date you're going to take my son to...because if so have fun and if not you're lying?" he said smiling.

"Shut up Drew!" she said and walked away. Her nephew was already waiting for her at the door all she had to do was get her keys and purse and they were gone.

Instead of the usual Pizza Palace they went to Chucky E. Cheese for the kid's sake. "How many tokens you want Pepper" Trent said talking to a 4 year old auburn headed little girl with green eyes and freckles.

"Twenty, Uncle Trent" she said smiling looking up at him.

"Is that enough Daria?" he said looking at her to make sure trying to hide the blush creeping upon her cheeks "Yeah sure here get Drew's" she said putting her face down her purse getting the money.

"But Aunt Daria I wanted fifty" Drew said looking disappointed. Not wanting to disappoint her nephew and not wanting pepper to feel bad she thought of a compromise.

"How about this, I'll give you fifty but you have to give Pepper fifteen.

" She said filling up the cup with coins at the machine. Trent was upset about that he wanted to pay for both of the kids' tokens but of course Daria beat him up to the punch.

"Okay aunt Daria we'll be over by the ski balls call us when the pizza comes" Drew said. At the table she chose for them to sit at she could see everything so she didn't bother to follow them.

"So how's the first day back home Daria." Trent said sitting at the table.

"Same stuff, the same way except Helen's new job is to best Mimzy she can be." Daria said still looking at the kids play.

"How many does she have now…grandchildren" he said gazing at her.

"Two, but you wouldn't even know looking at Quinn" she said glancing at Trent every now and then her primary focus was making sure the kids were okay, it probably wasn't a great idea to bring kids on a first date.

"Isn't she a model or something?" Daria nodded.

"She is like what… twenty-four" he said trying to do mental math.

"Twenty six" she said going into a frown.

"She wasn't afraid to end her career at twenty two" Daria was slowly getting upset and her frown was getting deeper; Quinn was definitely a sore subject for her. The attention was always focused on Quinn never enough for her. And here she was on a date with one of the rare someone's who actually saw her more interesting than her younger sister, and they were talking about Quinn. Pushing up her glasses, looking at him instead of the kids she was prepared to argue. "Well when your husband is a noted fashion designer, Drew Fletcher, who made a clothing line, Enceinte Couture, just for you when you're pregnant, and you have the right genetics to go back to your old body within two weeks your career isn't in that much trouble." She said the sipping her coke.

Trent yet to get the hint that someone was mad outwardly showed his respect. "Wow that's cool; she followed her dreams and made her family. I wish it could work out like that for me." This made Daria chill out a bit she had realized where he was coming from in a way it was cool for Quinn to follow her dreams, she just would never tell her.

The pizza had arrived and left in twenty minutes Note to self: never get in the way of a boy and his pizza. Daria thought she and Pepper had to learn the hard way at one point when she was about to get the last slice she could have sworn she heard Trent growl. They only had an hour left now, because Drew's bedtime was in two. The kids had decided to go back to playing shortly after they finished their food.

"So how's the book life treating you?" Trent said biting off another slice of pizza.

"I'm actually doing well with the teens better than I am with the adults." She said thinking about it.

"Wait…teens are actually reading about social commentary these days." Trent said.

"No definitely not…I decided to make a profit off the vampire romance with a series called Melody gets bitten." She said blushing (she might not like to admit it but she liked money)

"Courtney reads those all the time I thought it was written by a guy named D.J. Quinn" he said thinking.

"Pen-name; I didn't want anybody to know I wrote them." She lamented.

"So it was a business venture?" he said.

"Yeah, I thought about it this way: Teens like romance, monsters, and spies so why not jumble them all together, and then they'll beg their parents for the book. The key is to make the most books possible for the series so you can get a movie deal. With that plus the royalties you're living on easy street." She said laughing proud of herself. In the contract she even had freedom with casting so she put her Cousin Erin's daughter as the star. Trent laughed what could he say, the girl was smart.

"Has anybody ever told you Drew looks like he could be your kid." Trent said looking at the kids play in the ball pit while Daria bit the last chunk of her pizza.

"Yeah, you and everybody else who knew me before I dyed my hair. He actually looks like his dad really he just inherited my dad's brown hair." She said smiling making Trent smile in turn and for a brief moment they made eye contact while they both reached for the last slice and touching hands.

"Well its nine o'clock, do you think the kids are ready to go home, Pepper's bedtime is in thirty minutes." Trent said looking at his watch trying to hide the blush that struggled to appear on his face.

"Yeah so is Drew's, his mom is probably worried he won't get his nightly bath." Just then the two four year olds came sleepily going to wards their aunt and uncle "We...sleepy" they both said in unison.

Both got in their respective vehicles. While bucking Drew up in his car-seat he became very talkative. "Aunt Daria is Trent Lane the bent crane going to be my new uncle, because if so I like him way better than spikey Mikey" he said.

"How would I know that it was our first date," she said getting into the driver's seat.

"I have a feeling mommy's going to be mad" he said babbling.

"Not as mad as your Mimzy" she said looking at the clock radio.

"Mimzy whimsy" he said drifting sleep.

Daria pulled up in front of her parents' home looking at the time 9:45 she was definitely going to get it from the mother and daughter duo the question who was she going to get it from first. Putting Drew over her shoulder she quietly put unlocked the door and went to put him in the downstairs bedroom making sure to quiet for Julie's sake. Leaving the bedroom as softly as she could she heard a firm clearing of the throat.

"Where the hell have you been with my son." Quinn whispered angrily.

"Didn't Drew tell you, we went for pizza." Daria said going up the stairs Quinn following her.

"Yes on a date with someone who isn't your husband excuse me if I get upset." Quinn said huffing.

"Relax I'll give him his bath in the morning."

" You better." with that she left. Daria changed into her night clothes. Calling the one person who wouldn't upset her.

"Hey Daria" "Hey Trent" settling into the comfortable familiarity of the greetings the two were on the phone for hours just listening to each other breathe.

_**DTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDT DTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDT DTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTD**_

**This guys long time no hear from Its me MadTweety sorry for not updating last week I use school computers and my school was closed for the Thanksgiving holidays so I couldn't. And another thing to apologize for the real short chapter last time I made this one extremely long so yeah I guess: **

**Love**

**Pizza**

**and Sushi,**

**Madtweety.**

**PS: thanks for the follows and reviews: **

**917 Brat she been colored her hair in grad school and she has been home since then so yeah Helen already saw it.**

**Unknown: I hope this is better for you to read I double spaced this time.**


	4. Exes should be No's

**AN: Howdy! Ok well I don't know how to explain myself. So uh yeah I been finished****this chapter in my notebook****since like way in 2012 on Christmas. But here it is on January****23, 2013 and I just realized I didn't even start to type it and I'm at the library without the notebook. So um anyway it's January 23, 2013 and I'm just now typing our 4th installment of**___**DARIA LIKES TRENT!**_**(Dramatic soap opera voice) just kidding****Green Days****.**

_Once in a restaurant I made a toast to my wife, "To the best woman a man ever had". The waiter joined me. - Roger Dangerfield_

**Chapter 3**

Saturday Morning

**Morgandoffer's****household**

_Listening aide: Ha-Ha you're dead- Green Day_

_*Ring* *Ring*Ring_*

"Hello" Daria said sheepishly into the phone. She was wondering who the hell was calling her at 5am.

"Hi, Daria honey-" *click. Of course fucker would be the one to call her at such an uncomfortable time because he was such an uncomfortable person.

_*Ring* Ring*_

"What do you want?" she said angrily leave it to The Fucker to transform her blissful dream of sleep into an apocalyptic nightmare of reality.

"Well Daria honey, I know we didn't leave on the best of terms last time we met, but still husband and wife need to be civil to each other." He said trying to be the sound minded of the two. This was working on her nerves, how he could even have the nerve to try it.

"Well Michael, darling, if you would give me the divorce I covet I can act like the ex-wife I want to be." Daria was angry; actually she was beyond that, she was what her roommate from college would describe as _drove_.

"I gave you that option, remember, you did not want to accept my agreement." He said smugly, pissing her off even worse. He gave her the option of alimony and she was dammed if he was to get that.

"Are you fucking kidding me…you want me to pay you for being a lousy husband." She said at the top of her lungs. Fuck it she was mad, pissed, drove, upset, heated, livid, infuriated, enraged, furious, incensed, riled, enflamed: she could come up with a thousand ways to say it but the bottom line she was motherfucking angry and didn't care who heard her.

"Well speaking of supporting, the book is taking longer than expected. So I'll need a couple of hundred dollars for a crib. By the way you should see Briana she looks like she is going to bust." He said like he couldn't tell his wife was angry and that Briana carrying his child wasn't a big deal. Of course this made Daria even more beside herself. But still she wanted to calm herself down.

"Okay let me get this straight. You want me, your faithful wife, who hadn't even looked at another man when she was with you, who went out her way to find the perfect gay male assistant so you wouldn't feel threatened that there was a man I was going to be spending time with, or be attracted to a woman who would probably spend more time invested in our relationship than I was. To pay you, my treacherous husband, who kept whining about me spending too much time with my assistant, who still slept with him multiple times I might add. And not only did you sleep with your wife's assistant dearie but you impregnated your next door neighbor. Tell me does that make sense to you? Don't worry I'll wait…I lied you took too long" she hung up the phone and threw it in her closet it was in a case so she wasn't scared it was going to break. Little did she know her mother was outside her door looking at her, her child, turn into a crazed animal.

"Daria why are you so angry I have never seen you so mad before?" Helen had sat next to her daughter beside her bed. Daria was still silent kind of breathing heavy too.

"Who was that on the phone?" Helen had concluded that whatever or whoever was making her daughter angry had something to do with the phone call. Daria still was silent; this made Helen get up and go pick the phone up out of a raggedy sneaker.

"Did Michael make you this angry if so please tell me why?" Helen said making Daria feel like she was in high school again.

Daria never told her family that she and Michael were not together anymore or why they weren't. Sure she had told Drew, but that was because he was her college buddy first. Really and truly she had told everybody except family. She always trusted outsiders better than family anyway. So she told Helen everything from the moment he moved out up to the moment he made the early phone call that morning.

"I wish you would have told me this earlier…Oh well I guess I'll just have to prolong the boredom of retirement for a month." Helen had got up shocking Daria then winked at her when she got to the door. Daria had forgotten how cool her mom could actually be. She had to go to the mall no though because the original present she had got for her mom (a J.C. Penny's gift card) was not good enough.

Unbeknownst to Daria though, she had done Helen a favor. Helen didn't really want to go into retirement she was really forced into it by her associates who even though gave her the title "partner" treated her like an insignificant speck. They knew she was a better lawyer in her twenties when she first started than they could ever hope to be. She had graduated top of her class and carried that entire law firm on her back for forty-five years. But all of sudden when word got out that she had grand kids who stayed at her house it kept being recommended that she retired so she can "enjoy them." She loved her grandkids but being retired was going to be a snooze what was she going to do with all her time. She loved having something to outdo. Where else did Daria get her over-achiever trait from? She couldn't wait to have Michael be sorry for the day he started talking.

It was 5:50 by the time everything had settled down. And of course Daria went back to sleep with no problem. In a couple of hours she would have to give a rambunctious tyke a bath. A task she knew wouldn't be easy.

_**DTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTTDTDTD TDTDTDTDTDDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDT DTDTDTDTDTDTDTDDTDT**_

So that was first part of Chapter 2 I hope you guys like it. Read and review please. I would Love to hear your opinion.

Love,

Peace,

& Sushi

-Mad_Tweety


	5. My friends

**So…I'm back bitches in the library with no notebook and two hours so let's get twerking. (That's how I say action.)**

"Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another: "What! You too? I thought I was the only one."  
― C.S. Lewis

**Chapter 2 b**

Saturday morning

**Morgandoffer's Kitchen**

_Listening Aide: Loss of Control – Green day_

Where is the paper? Jake always got two papers one for him and the other for her. He even paid for the paper boy to bring it inside and put it on the table. There was no paper on the table. She knew Jake took his paper to work. Even when she moved away for college he still kept the subscription for two. Now where the hell is the paper? He couldn't have cancelled that wouldn't have made sense. It made her go crazy she was searching the house frantically when suddenly…

"A- hem" Drew cleared his throat sitting on the couch.

"Looking for something?" he smirked his glasses were on and he had the paper in his hand.

"Why yes, why is my paper in your hands. You practically threw off my morning routine. I drink my coffee, eat my cereal and read my paper then I do whatever other task my morning has in store like bathing your kid. By the way tell your wife stay away from my coffee she may have converted my mom to decaf but that's not something I'm interested in I had to go in dad's secret drawer to find real coffee." Daria huffed obviously angry at the sudden changes going on in her parents' home.

"Well it's not my fault it's Tee's she told me read the paper so I did. I thought you'd still be sleep considering the hour you got off the phone yes I heard you giggling. And you should have just gone all the way in the back of the cabinet I put the real beans back there." Drew explained putting the paper in her hand.

"Tee's in town this is going to be so fun" Daria said excitingly causing Drew to look at her weird.

"Holy shit …Daria, Jane, Tatiana, and their play toy Drew are all in Lawndale this will definitely not end well for me." Drew said bowing his head.

"What the hell are you on? You know Jane doesn't want anybody to know she's in town especially her family." Daria whispered. "Think about it my mom talks to Amanda every other day. My mom can possibly spill the beans on Jane's whereabouts." She continued.

"And you are not making the situation any better by having late night conversations with her brother." Drew said with a smile.

"I'll kill you yet Fletcher." Daria said walking away to the nursery.

"Drew it's time to take your bath"

_*****3 hours later*****_

"Geez, what happened to your hair" Jane said getting into the car.

"Never tell a kid about a tsunami in the bath tub."

**Sorry its short I told you I only have two hours I really wanted to update yes you will meet Miss** **Tatiana Face next chapter.**


End file.
